Sweet Denial
by aimeeshii
Summary: Dino had only intended to wish Kyouya a happy birthday and surprise him with a present; too bad Kyouya decided to shock him instead with a slightly unconventional fetish. D18


**Dedicated to orangesky3.**

**Prompt: **Dino/Kyouya—crack and smut.

**Warnings: **food foreplay and sex.

-x-**  
**

**Beta'd by Takigawa Aki.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Sweet Denial.  
_You don't know how much I hate all the things you do._

-x-

Taking in a deep breath, I held the box within my hand tightly before working up the courage to push the door open. It wasn't that I was nervous about the location, simply the fact that there was a chance I was going to leave with a few broken bones, maybe a bruise or two if I was extremely lucky. I doubted Kyouya would appreciate my gesture, though; the word birthday was almost taboo to him. He'd glower up at me, demanding that I shut up or something remotely similar or attempt to hit me with his tonfa. It was only natural that I wanted to spend his birthday with him; from the six months I'd known Kyouya our relationship eventually transformed. It wasn't as though I'd pursued him first. When Kyouya had pinned me down during one of our random spars—purely due to the fact that when I came close to him he practically attacked me—and pressed his lips against my own. I'd widened my eyes in surprise, tempted to pinch myself to see if I was hallucinating. Since then, I could occasionally slip in a kiss or two, never going further than that. When I'd attempted to trail my hand under his shirt or undo a button, he'd jerk away before pulling his tonfa out, creating another bruise on my body. _He's seventeen today, _I reminded myself. If Kyouya was only having second thoughts because of his age, then since he was growing older it was sure to be fine. _But that means I'm older too, _I inwardly grimaced as I thought that. When I flew to Japan the day after my twenty-third birthday, Kyouya had refused to see me. He'd even slammed a few doors in my face before I managed to coax myself to leave him alone.

Edging the door open with my foot, I glanced down to make sure I hadn't ruined the confectionery within my hands. I figured that the cake could have been a bribe of sorts if Kyouya attempted to start a fight again. He was sure to be in a bad mood after all, but after arriving at the school and being told he was on the rooftop, I gulped before walking away from my men. Without a doubt, they would've just ruined the scene. I had enough faith in myself not to fall over and crush the parcel at least. _Well, a little bit of faith. _I gulped.

"Kyouya?" I called before letting the door close.

Hearing no response, I looked down at my feet cautiously before taking a few steps forward, still thanking myself inside my mind that I hadn't managed to trip up the stairs. When I'd turned to my left, I blinked in surprise as I saw Kyouya sprawled out across the floor, laying on his black jacket with his head resting upon his arms. From what I could see, his expression was hidden by his black bangs falling over it along with the angle. All I could make out was his lips that were pushed together, standing out from his mess of short hair. Usually his hair would be sticking out in random directions, the layers merging together as the breeze eventually came along and made it worse. The bangs that were roughly eye level were always in different positions from him trailing a lazy hand through his hair when he found it necessary. From being able to kiss him, I knew that his hair was nice to touch and as it sometimes pressed into my cheek, it tickled from the softness. Kyouya was dressed in the only outfit I'd ever seen him in. His white long sleeved shirt paired with black trousers, his black shoes peeking out from the bottom and shining in the sun, meaning he'd recently bothered to polish them. A small smile spread across my lips as I saw his chest slowly rising up before falling down and as I got closer, I could make out his breathing. _That's odd, _I thought whilst trying to keep my mouth shut. _He normally wakes up if I come up here. _

Placing the box down beside him, I kneeled so I could lean forward to brush the hair out of his face. I was hesitant at first, contemplating whether I wanted to wake him up and cause him to be violent straight away or if I was going to risk it. I mentally shrugged my shoulders before extending my hand forward, softly moving his bangs back so I could finally see his closed eyes, the long eyelashes he possessed creating shadows onto his cheekbones. My expression soon became wary when Kyouya didn't stir again. I'd finally pressed my fingertips against his skin, only to move his hair, and yet it wasn't sparking any sort of reaction. Normally by that point in time, he'd already hissed at me for doing something wrong, either it being too close to him or spouting rubbish since I'd come near him.

"Hey," I said softly. "Kyouya, wake up."

An awkward atmosphere swamped me when he didn't stir again. I didn't know what I was supposed to do; I'd never been close to Kyouya whilst he was sleeping. If I tried to shake him or anything remotely similar I was bound to aggravate him. Simply sitting beside him and waiting for him to wake up would have been even worse, especially if he was groggy from sleeping. Although he seemed perfectly awake after most of the times I'd caught a glimpse of him unconscious, I doubted when he'd been in such a deep sleep he could jerk away from me quick enough. _What is this, some sort of a birthday present to himself? _Retracting my hand so it was with the other, I sat down with my palms on the floor, leaning back whilst waiting for Kyouya to wake up. It was the best option at that moment.

From boredom, I noticed that if Kyouya happened to kick in his sleep, he was probably going to hit the cake. Inwardly cringing at the thought, I leaned forward so I could reach over and drag it towards me, but as I was about to grab the box I let my eyes dart towards Kyouya's body as I saw some movement. Seeing Kyouya stretching his arms over his head, his eyes still closed from the movement, was surprising. I blinked in shock before sitting back down, trying to make no sudden movements that would make him start looking at me like a hawk. When he caught sight of me there was a chance Kyouya would think I'd been sitting there for ages, simply looking at him sleeping for no reason whatsoever. _I've only been here five minutes tops, _I mentally grumbled, gnawing on the inside of my cheek as he placed his arms back down by his side. I tried to ignore the fact that when he'd raised them, his shirt had lifted up to reveal his pale midriff, thankfully not covered in scratches like the last time I'd caught sight of it.

Averting my eyes, I tried to keep my expression as neutral as possible as I saw Kyouya yawn into his hand in my peripheral vision.

When Kyouya finally took notice of me, I wanted to wince at the anger in his voice. "Cavallone," he hissed in acknowledgment.

Trying to lace surprise into my voice, I said, "Oh, Kyouya." When I'd turned around to see that he was glowering at me, reaching down to pick up his jacket, I carried on. "I didn't see you there."

"You're more of an idiot than I thought."

Shrugging my shoulders, I beamed at him before standing up and brushing the dirt off of my clothing. Kyouya was already standing up, holding the handle of his tonfas securely within each hand by the time I'd looked towards him. I breathed a sigh of exasperation before putting my hands up, in probably what looked like a mock attempt of surrender. "Wait," I said quickly. "I have a reason for being here."

The glare he sent me made me shudder run up my spine. "What—"

"Happy birthday!"

"You've got nerve, Cavallone," he spat. When I noticed that he'd narrowed his eyes even more than usual, this time so I couldn't make out the obsidian colour of his irides, I inwardly cringed. _Not the best kind of reaction, _I thought glumly to myself. Kyouya took a step forward, his stance already aggressive as a smirk played on the corner of his lips.

"I know you don't like your birth—" I'd started, but as soon as Kyouya had flashed me a dangerous look, I backtracked quickly. "I just wanted to give you something." Pointing my finger beside him down to the box on the floor, I was relieved when Kyouya momentarily took his eyes off of me to look at it. His expression was unreadable, the smirk that had been on his lips dead before he looked back towards me.

"What is that?" he questioned.

Taking a step forward, relieved that Kyouya had his arms back down by his side although the tonfas were still out. His stance wasn't as aggressive as it had been before, but I made sure to still be at least a safe distance away in case he lashed out. "Your present," I clarified. "Open it."

"What made you think I wanted anything?" he demanded quickly, frowning up at me. "I don't need it."

"It couldn't hurt to just look inside!" I protested quickly, relieved when I saw his tonfas were stashed back inside his jacket. I'd wracked my brain before thinking about what Kyouya could have possibly wanted for his birthday, but I'd always came up blank. Asking someone else for help seemed like cheating. The only thing I could come up with was to buy a simple cake, asking for not too much fillings and extras added in to make it far too sweet. From what I could tell, Kyouya only enjoyed eating savoury and bitter foods. _He's so hard to shop for. _If I'd attempted to buy him any clothing, there was no doubt inside my mind that he'd take offense and think I was implying the clothes he already wore weren't good enough; Kyouya was that type of person. Since he didn't make meals for himself, a cake seemed like a good idea at the time.

As I saw him eyeing it warily, I was beginning to change my mind. Kyouya's voice was low when he finally said something else. "There's a ribbon around it."

_Now he's just being picky. _"Decoration?" I defended myself weakly, casting an irritated glance at the obnoxiously bright red ribbon that was wrapped around the box. Thankfully, it seemed that Kyouya hadn't caught sight of the bow on the side yet; he wasn't at an angle where he could see it.

"Decorations are for herbivores," he retorted.

Before I could defend my choice for his present, Kyouya had turned his body towards the box and lifted up his foot. My eyes widened when I thought he was either going to slam his foot down onto it or kick it.

"Wait!" I'd said, but it was already too late. As his foot made contact with the box, surprisingly gentle compared to what I'd imagined, I'd stepped forward and placed my hands on each of his shoulders. Turning around to face me quickly, I was stunned momentarily by the shocked expression across his face. Usually when I 'manhandled' Kyouya he'd look more pissed off than anything, not shocked at the intrusion of his personal space. "Don't ruin it already."

"Oh?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "You were expecting me to destroy it?" Raising one of his eyebrows, Kyouya roughly removed my hands from his body, casually trying to take a step away from me.

_I shouldn't have let that slip out, _I reprimanded myself quickly, noticing the change in Kyouya's mood immediately. "Ah, I meant—"

"Get out of my sight."

Instead of following his demand, I chose to try and make a proposition. "I'll get out once you open it."

"I don't want it," he hissed whilst taking another step away from me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, reaching down to pick up the box before extending it out to him carefully. Kyouya seemed to have been staying away from it as if his life depended it on. _It's not going to burn his hands. _

"Don't be like that," I sighed, "You're seventeen so I thought you might like something."

"I don't want anything from you, Cavallone," he shot back quickly, narrowing his eyes up at me before taking another step back. I was relieved that the tonfas weren't out, but his reactions were still odd.

"I haven't cut off my ear and wrapped it up for you," I added in quickly, my lips curling down into a frown. "It's safe."

Eyeing me warily, I beamed at Kyouya when he reached forward to take the box out of my hands. The ribbon was ripped off quickly and a chuckle made its way out of my throat at the expression he had across his face when he looked inside. He looked at the cake sceptically, almost as if he was expecting something weird to come out of it. _I didn't think he'd enjoy a stripper coming out. _"What is this?"

Despite the fact I wanted my voice to come out clear, it sounded more like a question inside my own head. "Your present?"

He stared down at the confectionery for a few moments, his gaze flickering between the icing and then looking up at me. I gulped t the frown that was slowly spreading across his lips, his narrow eyes eventually slanting downwards too. I couldn't tell whether the reaction was positive or not, but since his weapons were still stashed away I thought it was going quite well. When his mood got worse right before my eyes and I saw his grip on the box get even tighter, I furrowed my eyebrows. I took a step towards him, relieved that he didn't take a step away that time, before pushing his chin up with my finger.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Instead of receiving a proper response, Kyouya merely jerked his head away from me before narrowing his eyes. "Hey," I tried to make my voice soft. "I didn't mean to offend you somehow."

"You forgot the forks, Cavallone." Blinking in shock, I processed his words inside my mind again just to make sure I hadn't misheard. A laugh slipped through my lips before I could restrain it, finding the mix of Kyouya's serious tone and expression too amusing to keep in.

Swiping my finger along the trim of vanilla frosting I said, "I thought we could eat it with our hands." Bringing the fingertip up to my lips, I quickly licked it off before smiling down at Kyouya, clearly trying to convey that it wasn't a degrading act to do. "It's nice," I commented in surprise. I'd originally thought a cake without much sugar in it would have been disgusting, but apparently not.

When Kyouya thrust the cake into my hands again, I almost fell backwards from my stumble. I managed to stabilize myself quickly, my right foot being placed back onto the ground quickly before I made sure it was secure. I looked towards Kyouya for some sort of explanation and seeing the scowl that was etched across his face obviously meant I'd done something wrong. _Well done, me, _I mentally congratulated myself.

"You ruined the cake," he accused.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"I don't want that," he grunted whilst casting a disgusted look down at the half unwrapped box in my hand. A sigh slipped through my lips before I could stop it; I should've known that Kyouya wasn't going to eat it.

"It's still edible," I defended quickly.

"Hn." Kyouya took a step towards me that time, frowning up at me before moving his hands towards the cake again. I inwardly grimaced as I could vividly imagine him destroying it, possibly pushing it back into my shirt so I'd have icing smeared across the black material. My eyes were wide as he pushed it out of my hand, the box falling down to my right and somehow landing straight up. That meant the cement of the rooftop wasn't covered in a mixture of sponge and sugar, but it was bound to have dented the shape of the cake. Looking back up at Kyouya quickly, I saw that his lips had been curled into a smirk when I'd let my eyes follow the falling present. _That was rude. _

"You didn't need to throw it on the floor!" I snapped, exasperated at his behaviour. I was only trying to be kind, yet he wouldn't even taste it before deeming it appropriate to be on the floor.

Kyouya's smirk became larger as he looked up at me. "That's where it belongs," he proclaimed lowly, pronouncing each syllable slowly with his obsidian irides sparkling in what seemed to be amusement.

"I wouldn't have bought it if it belonged there," I retorted quickly, the frown on my face only getting deeper. "Damn it, Kyouya, I was only trying to make you happy!"

Although the next word that slipped through Kyouya's lips was quiet, it still seemed as though he was trying to provoke me. "Oh?" he mocked whilst tilting his head back, his eyes almost half-lidded as he stared at me.

"_Yes,_" I said through gritted teeth to emphasize my point. "You always do this." Somewhere along the line of spitting out my agitated lines, my hand had curled into a fist, my fingernails pressing against the flesh of my skin as I tried to keep my eye from twitching. The amount of times that Kyouya had simply chosen to spark a reaction or some kind of fight were more than I could count on two hands. I was becoming tired of it; I simply wanted to spend time with him and yet, his view of spending time together was causing blood to ooze out of my skin or marking my body with scratches. _Not _the type of scratches I wanted either.

"Do what, Herbivore?" he breathed.

"I don't have much patience left," I warned him, my eyes narrowing in the process. When amusement flashed in his eyes again, I did the first thing that popped into my head. I reached down quickly, pressing my hand into the cake before thrusting my hand towards Kyouya's face. In normal circumstances, I would've found the surprised expression that was spread across his face amusing. The way his eyes had widened would've had me blinking it shock, thinking it wasn't possible before due to the fact that they always looked half-lidded. It was my turn to smirk at that point in time; Kyouya's mouth was smeared in cake, my fingertips pressing into his cheek harshly and possibly pushing the icing into his pores. Dragging my fingers down from his cheek, Kyouya's eyes were still wide as he stared at me. I placed them along his jaw line before using my index and middle finger, pushing his head up by his chin. I was sure my nails had left a scratch in their wake, but the shiny white icing covered up the red lines. "Do you know how hard it is to deal with your attitude?"

Taking a step forward, I let my other hand grip the hair at the nape of his neck harshly. Twisting it within my fingertips and making it messier than usual, I leaned down and found my smirk becoming larger from his still widened eyes. The fact that there was a small dusting of pink along his cheekbones, the right side only peeking out from the pieces of cake blended in with the frosting, had me raising my eyebrows in amusement. I leaned in further to see what kind of reaction I could stir from Kyouya. As I was sure that my breath was splashing across his face, I blinked in surprise that the blush had intensified. Quickly, Kyouya slapped the hand that was touching his face away, pressing his sleeve to his mouth in an attempt to get the confectionery off. He averted his eyes as I leaned back, making sure all of the cold sponge was off of his face as he attempted to fight the blush on his cheeks. _What type of reaction is that? _

"You'll pay for that," he hissed after placing his arm back down by his side.

My lips twitched in amusement as I tilted his head up again, making the hand that was curled into his hair into a fist to show who had the upper hand. "_I _haven't done anything wrong," I said lowly.

"Neither have I," he snapped back, irides glowing despite the fact my shadow was over his face.

"Kyou—" I'd started, but quickly got cut off when a surprised gasp came out of my mouth. My back hit the floor painfully as I became aware of Kyouya's body pressed against my own, his hands fisted into my hair painfully when my own had gone limp. I winced in pain, partially due to the throbbing that was across my back and backside and Kyouya's weight pressing down on me. I could feel the heat from his body too, eventually seeping through his clothing and into my own. Placing a hand on his shoulder I questioned him, "What are you do—"

Once again I was cut off, but it was more welcome that time than the last. My eyes widened in shock as Kyouya took advantage of my open mouth, pushing his head forward so he could place his lips against my own and slip his tongue in between. Glancing at his expression for confirmation, I saw his eyes were closed yet the blush was still present across his cheeks. Cautiously, I moved my hand from his shoulder to twist between the hairs on the nape of his neck again, this time gentler as his lips pressed against mine, harsher than the last. I hummed in approval as I felt his appendage prod against my own questionably at first, the next movement ferocious compared to the rest. Kyouya was aggressive as he tried to get me to respond quicker, tilting his head to get a better angle before pressing against me harder. When he pulled a fistful of my hair down, I hissed in pain before moving slowly, just to irritate him to see what would happen. My anger from before had melted into surprise, suspicion becoming aroused too from Kyouya's actions. He'd never forcefully pushed me down nor made the first move; whenever we kissed—though they were quite rare—I always had to come onto him first. To have been practically _tackled _by a blushing Kyouya was surely a rare experience.

Claiming the dominance of the situation back, I entangled his appendage with my own before stroking the flesh of his neck with my thumb. When I could hear and feel a moan building up in the back of his throat, I knew I was happy despite my confusion from his reaction. His lips tasted sweet, the flavour of the cake coming through as I delved deeper into his mouth. I could taste the vanilla on his tongue, the scent becoming sickly sweet as he gasped out for breath from the rare few nanoseconds between changing position. Kyouya readjusted his hands in my hair quickly, my tongue pressing against a sensitive part of his mouth as I felt my arousal become stronger. The warm feeling that had been fluttering around in my stomach since Kyouya had jumped on me had intensified, travelling towards before connecting with my already growing arousal making it strong enough for me to want to groan aloud. I felt Kyouya's body move against my own as well, the weight shifting from just my left side to both, his legs brushing against my own as he adjusted himself. My eyes fluttered open in curiosity as he moved again, my tongue lazily poking his own as I looked down. Seeing Kyouya settled himself on top of my arousal, my clothed member pressing against the curve of his backside as he placed himself down, was more than enough to make my eyes widen.

We broke apart for air as soon as he'd made himself comfortable, the spikes of pleasure going through my body from the encouraging weight upon my arousal. The bond of saliva that was connecting us quickly broke, falling down onto Kyouya's swollen lips as he panted with his hands still tightly gripping my hair. "Kyouya," I murmured as he pushed himself up, finally letting his hands fall down so they were placed upon my chest for support. I looked up at him curiously, half expecting an answer before I picked myself up from the ground. I inwardly grimaced at the pain in my back before trying to gain my balance so I was sitting up, Kyouya still sitting on my lap far too close to my arousal to have been innocent. Now that we were sat upright, I could tell that he was straddling me, his legs on either side of my body as he kneeled. I doubted the position was comfortable, but as I felt Kyouya shift within my lap again I had to bite back a groan. I wasn't going to complain whilst he was making himself comfortable, sending spikes of pleasure with every fraction he moved.

As Kyouya continued to take in air, one of his hands placed on my shoulder whilst the other was holding onto my t-shirt, I trailed light kisses along his jaw, enjoying the soft moans he emitted as I added in the occasional nip. Along the way, I licked the frosting off of his skin as I moved along, kissing the skin where the frosting had previously been before moving lower. Kyouya kept tilting his head back, allowing my better access to the bottom side of his jaw, his chin and then his laryngeal prominence.

"A-ah," he moaned as I bit into his neck, sucking upon the skin in an attempt to mark him as my own. I hadn't had the chance to kiss his neck before; he'd always moved away or pulled out his tonfa, claiming that it wasn't the time nor the place for such a thing to happen. He'd always been clumsy whilst kissing me, the first time pressing his nose into my cheek. Biting into the flesh above his jugular, I was rewarded with another gasp from Kyouya, this time sounding more breathless than the last. "Ahh."

"Kyouya." Taking his moans as a sign of approval, I let my left hand go to the bottom of his shirt, toying with the button and trying to get it undone quickly. "Are you okay?" I asked lowly after managing to get three of his buttons undone. I trailed my fingertips up his abdomen, smiling against his neck at the soft tingling sensation on my flesh wherever we were connected. It was only becoming intensified with every button I popped open, pushing his shirt to his sides and sliding my hand across his flesh. From the glimpses I'd caught, I'd seen briefly the muscles across his stomach but now that I felt them, every curve and bump mixed in with the heat of his body and the fast pulse beneath my fingertips I could appreciate it more.

When my finger trailed over his nipple, Kyouya jerked away from me, sliding back so he wasn't straddling me anymore. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, opening my mouth to question what he was doing before I saw the smirk upon his lips. _That can't be good. _I gulped. I blinked in surprise when Kyouya sat in between my legs, his hands curled around my thighs as he looked up at me.

"Cavallone," he practically purred with a mischievous expression across his face. The twinkle within his irides had to be some sort of an indication that something odd was about to happen, too. As he leaned in closer to me, one of his hands slid up my thigh, the heat from his body transferring through to my skin and sending spikes towards my arousal. I blinked in shock when I felt him deliberately press his fingers into my member, trailing his nail over the material causing me to bite down on my lip in an attempt not to groan aloud. It felt great what he was doing and apparently Kyouya knew that, too. He smirked again before his hand was removed from my thigh, instead pushing my shirt up to start to play with the button on my trousers.

"Wait, Kyouya," I said quickly, my hands moving down to grasp his wrists and pull them away. "It's not that I'm not happy—I mean, I'm fine if this makes you—"

Jerking his hands out of my grasp he carried on to hiss, "Shut up, Herbivore," before unbuttoning my cargo pants.

When Kyouya pulled down my trousers and my boxers at the same time, making the cold air splash against my throbbing arousal, I hissed from the sudden change in temperature. Closing my eyes from the feeling and trying to keep myself under control, I jumped when I felt something cold come into contact with my member. I jerked away from the feeling, but whatever it was, was quickly spread across the length of my member in a matter of seconds. Biting down on my bottom lip in an attempt not to moan at the cold and wet coating suddenly around me, I opened my eyes to see what the hell Kyouya was doing. My heart pounded painfully in my chest when I saw him on his knees in front of me and leaning down towards my erection, his bangs covering his face so I couldn't see his reaction. A laugh of disbelief left my lips when I saw what the substance that was smeared over my member was; apparently Kyouya had thought it was a good idea to cover me with icing, a few pieces of the sponge added in as well. It felt uncomfortable, the frosting thick upon my skin as the temperature was finally getting to me.

I released a moan of pleasure when I felt his breath splash over my arousal before I felt and saw his tongue dart out from between his lips. He softly licked from my base to the lip, slowly collecting the icing on his way up before swallowing it, slowly licking his lips to make sure all of the substance was gone before repeating the action. My hand roughly tangled in his hair as he licked across his tip slowly, in an almost teasing manner before he opened his mouth wide enough to attempt to fit my arousal all of the way in. Kyouya bobbed his head quickly, only reaching halfway before pulling back, licking the excess liquid again before moving on. My other hand soon joined the first, roughly guiding Kyouya where I wanted his mouth to go as I bit down onto my lip, trying not to moan aloud more than necessary. I was resisting the temptation of thrusting my hips forward, making my member go further into his mouth as I still received the half-hearted licks and the occasional suck. The sensations were building up, the heat coiling within my stomach before travelling lower in spikes, just in time with when Kyouya trailed his teeth over the skin of my member, half of the icing already consumed.

"Kyouya," I moaned as I felt him sliding his tongue across my tip again. I took in a shaky breath as he hummed whilst taking my member in his mouth again, the temptation too sweet to resist. I bucked my hips forward, wanting to feel more of the heat from within his mouth, the wetness from his tongue and the overall sweetness from the situation. I didn't want to get carried away and release inside his mouth; I wanted to go further and do that inside of him for the first time. Taking in a shaky breath through my teeth, I tried to tug Kyouya back by his hair, but he stayed rooted to the spot. His hand had joined in with his mouth, caressing the base of my member where his mouth couldn't reach. He sucked upon the end carefully, biting into my flesh as I attempted to pull him back again. "S-stop," I gasped as he bit into me harder that time, my hips accidentally bucking forward from the sensation.

Instead of following my demand, Kyouya merely bobbed his head along my length again, that time trying to see how far he could get. I moaned as I felt my member pressing against the roof of his mouth, the wetness tingling against my skin before he pulled back again, trailing his teeth along in the process.

When I felt myself about to release and Kyouya was clearly going to continue still, I pushed him back quickly, surprise crossing his face before his back hit the floor. My face was flushed as I pinned his arms down, trying to regain my breath from keeping myself under control. "I said stop." I frowned.

"Since when do I do what you want?" Kyouya smirked, not even attempting to take his wrists out from within my hands. "Besides," he said lowly, his eyes dangerously half-lidded as he looked up at me. His shirt was still pushed to the side, revealing his pale torso and abdomen, tempting me to run my hands over it again. I was shocked out of my thoughts when I felt something pressed into my arousal again. Looking away from Kyouya's smirk, I saw that he'd prodded it with his foot, delivering another harsh jab to emphasize his next point. "You seemed to enjoy it."

Placing both of his wrists in one hand, thankfully Kyouya didn't resist as I repositioned him. I pulled his leg away from my arousal quickly, inwardly grimacing at the loss of heat again. The throbbing down below was becoming unbearable; I knew I needed to release soon before I lost it. Glancing down to Kyouya's own arousal, I gulped when I saw it was straining against the material of his trousers. I popped the button open quickly, grinning lopsidedly up at Kyouya when I heard his hum of approval before removing his trousers and boxers at the same time, kicking my own off as well.

Ignoring his leaking arousal, chuckling lowly at the frown upon his face as he realized I wasn't going to touch his member which was standing erect, I ran my right hand along the curves of his side, slowly trailing downwards. I leaned down so I could whisper into Kyouya's ear, "It's your turn to enjoy it." Nibbling along his cartilage softly, adding a tug when I found it appropriate, I trailed my fingers towards his backside, smiling into his ear as I felt him tense. "Ah," I said before shaking my head, moving away from him whilst looking for my needed item. I retracted my hand quickly, reaching over to my right to swipe up a good amount of the frosting, making sure there wasn't a lot of sponge added in as well, before beaming at Kyouya's suspicious face.

I placed my coated fingers against his backside, just grazing against his entrance. I didn't want to enter immediately, so I simply let my fingertips skim across it, spreading the frosting out to use as a form of lubrication. When I looked back up to see Kyouya's face, I smiled softly at his flushed cheeks and confused expression across his face. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly, his voice uncertain as he stared down at my hand.

"Something you'll love, my dear Kyouya," I chuckled.

"I don't belong to—_A-ah!_" he'd started, but immediately cut himself off. I'd thrust my index finger into him quickly, the icing making it easier to slide in before Kyouya could react. I bit down on my lip as I felt him clench around the digit, his muscles pressing again my flesh from the intrusion. It sounded painful from the gasp he'd released, but I knew I needed to stretch him thoroughly if I wanted him to enjoy it later. I looked up just in time to see Kyouya's shocked expression still on his face, the blush intensified across his cheeks and a bead of sweat trail from the side of his face. I pressed a kiss against his temple before thrusting my finger in further, trying to make it go in as far as possible before removing it almost completely, hearing Kyouya breathe a sigh of relief, until I thrust it back inside. "Ahh," he moaned, his eyes slammed shut as he unconsciously arched his back.

"Kyouya," whispered lowly, biting his jaw as a second finger joined the first. He was still clenching whenever I pressed deeper inside of him, simply searching for the bundle of nerves that would make him cry out even louder. As I heard him start to pant from lack of breath, my fingers moving in and out of him quicker and eventually letting his hands become loose. The frosting was doing its job; Kyouya wasn't feeling as much pain as he probably would've and I made sure I pressed some of the substance inside of him too. I needed him to be thoroughly coated, not just spread around the outside of his entrance for no reason whatsoever. As I tangled my free hand into his hair again, biting harshly onto his earlobe, I thrust three of my fingers inside of him.

"A-ah—_Ah!_" he moaned loudly, his hands curling into the skin of my shoulders as he threw his head back. I released his ear quickly, smirking to myself that I'd managed to find the bundle of nerves before pressing into them again, curling my fingertips to trigger a reaction. It was almost instantaneous. "C-Cavallone," Kyouya moaned loudly, his back arching as he gasped for air. "S-stop it."

"No way," I murmured, moving down so I could bite softly into his neck. I thrust my fingers in again, that time twisting them around to see if they would bring him anymore pleasure. I was pleased when Kyouya took in a shaky breath, his breathing hitching as I felt his nails digging into my skin through the material of my shirt. I needed to take it off soon, along with Kyouya's school shirt that was pushed to his side. "Has anyone else made you feel like this before?" I breathed against his neck, sucking on his jugular in an attempt to make a dark mark.

"Nnn," he moaned in response, apparently not coherent enough to give me a proper answer. I chuckled against his throat before noticing that one of his hands had fisted my shirt into a ball, using it for support as he gasped out at the feeling of my fingers inside of him. I licked the length of his neck slowly, noticing that Kyouya was starting to writhe beneath me with his face still a shade of scarlet red. I bit down harshly into his collarbone as he'd arched his back again, pressing my fingers against his nerves whilst trying to stir a positive reaction again. "I-I'm—" he'd started but I quickly cut him off.

"No you're not," I murmured before biting into his neck again. I retracted my fingers quickly, trying to hold back the noise close to a whine—but more along the lines of an annoyed grunt—coming from Kyouya.

"Cavallone," he hissed, pushing himself up from the floor as I moved back as well. _Oh dear, _I thought whilst gulping. _That wasn't a good idea. _Kyouya looked livid at that moment; his narrow eyebrows slanted downwards, whilst his lips were pulled into a deep frown. I inwardly cringed at the blush that was still across his cheeks, contrasting with the rest of his appearance. _How can someone with cake on their face look intimidating? _The icing was still smeared across his cheeks; he even had it across his backside as well but apparently still held onto his pride. _Amazing. _

"Yes?" I asked innocently, "what's wrong?"

Kyouya merely glowered up at me before his hands were pulling on the end of my shirt, pulling it over my head without him saying another word. I blinked in surprise when he placed his hand on the middle of my chest. He applied pressure quickly, trying to push me back down on the floor. I quirked an eyebrow before humouring Kyouya for a few minutes, letting my back hit against the floor again. I winced at the already developing bruise on my back gaining another hit, but I was sure I was going to have worse marks across my body when we were finished up. Seeing Kyouya moving to straddle me again, now that we were both naked, was more than enough to make a blush become apparent upon my cheeks. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek as he held onto my waist for support, kneeling on either side of my body before positioning himself above me.

"K-Kyouya," I called softly, my cheeks becoming darker as I saw Kyouya spread his legs wider from on top of me. From the position I was in, mostly due to one of Kyouya's hands that had came to rest on my chest keeping me pressed down, I could clearly see everything that was going on. Kyouya bit down onto his lip, closing his eyes as my arousal softly pressed against his backside, grazing against his wet entrance. The thought of reaching forward, holding onto Kyouya's hips and then guiding him down onto my arousal was far too tempting, but I knew he would've become angry. Apparently he wanted to do it himself and from the pleasure I was receiving, I was more than okay with it.

A moan of pleasure left my throat when I felt my tip go inside of Kyouya easily. I could feel his muscles clenching already, warm despite the cold icing that was inside of him and some coating my member. Kyouya panted from on top of me, his eyes still closed as he moved down excruciatingly slowly. I wanted to groan from the pressure placed upon me immediately, Kyouya's nails clawing into my skin as he pushed himself down. My hands crept onto his hips, my fingertips trailing over his soft skin whilst I chastised myself inside of my mind and waited until he was ready. When I was fully sheathed inside of him, Kyouya threw his head back whilst moaning. "A-ahh—_Ah._"

His muscles clamped down onto my member as he arched his back, clawing his hands into my skin as he came. The white liquid landed messily across his abdomen, some dripping down onto my own as Kyouya panted, his eyes glossy as they were more half-lidded than usual. He looked down at me lazily, cheeks stained scarlet, before closing his eyes again, before furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"A-ah," Kyouya gasped, pushing himself up so only my tip was inside of him before falling back down onto my thighs. I gasped in unison from the feeling, my grip becoming tighter on his hips as he scratched my chest. He leaned forward to catch his breath, not moving after his first attempt at movement, probably trying to find himself a comfier position. I bucked my hips up impatiently when he stopped moving completely, about to call out his name before he started to raise himself up again. I smiled up at him despite the fact his eyes were closed whilst he bit down harshly onto his lip, pleasure etched across his face as he set a slow pace for himself. Kyouya was enjoying himself at least—I was about to lose my mind from how slow he was moving, wanting nothing more than to jerk my hips up to meet him in time, but every time I bucked up slightly he'd claw into my chest and make me hiss out in pain. The icing worked surprisingly well; a soft slapping soft echoed around us, the heat becoming unbearable as it coiled within my arousal. I knew I was close to my release after a few minutes.

When Kyouya finally started to increase his pace, I thrust my hips up to meet him, causing him to gasp at the sensation. He fell forward, clutching onto my skin, his eyes still slammed shut as he tried not to moan aloud. He carried on after collecting himself together again, the next time changing the angle that he was pushing himself down at. As I felt myself getting closer, I eyed the substance that Kyouya had already released, meaning that he was surely further away from coming again than the last time. Casting a glance at his member that was still fully aroused, I let one of my hands fall down from his hip, wrapping it around the base before pumping him softly watching his expression closely for any changes. Apart from the amount he'd opened his mouth to gasp out and the volume of his moan, everything was relatively the same. As I trailed my finger against his tip, delivering a sharp thrust into him as he came down roughly onto my thighs again.

"Kyouya," I gasped, pressing myself deeper into him as I felt his muscles clench down onto my arousal again. I felt myself twitch inside of him before I came, the liquid finally coming out and getting rid of the awful throbbing I'd been feeling. I breathed a sigh of relief when I moved to sit up, but apparently Kyouya had other plans.

"M-move and I'll kill you," he hissed, his hand that was on my chest pressing harder into my skin than it had before. I looked up at him in confusion, my eyebrows knitted as I saw him raise himself up again.

"Wa—" I'd started to say, but quickly moaned as Kyouya pushed back down onto my member. I could feel myself getting aroused from the warmth again, this time mixed in with even more liquid for lubrication. The frosting was mixed in with my own substance, slowly oozing out of Kyouya's entrance as he raised his hips up again before he came back down, my hips moving up to meet him with a sharp thrust. When he came after a few more thrusts, each sharper than the last before he came back down dramatically, clutching onto my shoulders tightly as he arched his back.

"D-_Dino_—A-ah," he moaned, his liquid landing messily across his chest and splattering, some falling back down onto my own body again. The last substance he'd released had already became smeared across our body, somehow the cake joining in too as he panted for breath.

"Damn, Kyouya." I chuckled, looking up at his now limp form as he struggled to keep himself upright. I was still inside of him, my member warm from our movements, admiring the view of his blushing face. I could clearly see that Kyouya's eyes were glazed over, moisture building up in the corner before he let them close again. I pulled him down on top of me, his head against my chest quickly, pressing my chin into the top of his head whilst humming in approval. For once, Kyouya wasn't resisting when I wrapped my arms around him. He might've even been leaning into my touch, but that could have been due to his lack of energy at that moment. He hadn't complained that I hadn't pulled out as well. "You even called my name," I mused.

"Hn."

_Back to the usual response, _I mentally sighed. Before I could think about my words, a question slipped through my lips. "Why did you decide to have sex now?" I asked. "I've been trying to seduce you for ages."

"Because you were always fucking smiling," he mumbled against my chest.

Jerking upright from shock I asked loudly, "Eh?" Kyouya fell onto my lap, his expression irritated when I glanced down for an explanation. "I think you're mistaken."

"Oh?" he asked, mockingly raising his eyebrows.

The next sentence that slipped out of my lips was deadly serious. I believed every word of it; it described why Kyouya reacted in such a way. "You have a cake fetish."

Less than two seconds later, Kyouya delivered a right hook to my face.

-x-

**AN: **Thanks for fuelling my odd ideas, Aki.


End file.
